First sight
by megzy.k
Summary: My cold dead heart broke into thousands of pieces as I heard her mutter the words " I love you so much Jacob black " . One shot of when Edward meets Bella for the first time unless people want more ! read and review!


This is a one shot but let me know if you want more !

* * *

The almost full biology room screamed the word boring at me as my fingers intertwined with each other over and over on the empty blacktop desk.

The white old wooden door creaked open slightly causing my eyes to idly shift towards it expecting nothing special.

.It was usually Ms cope coming in with a useless errand, she used any opportunity to shamelessly flirt with Mr. banner that she could get. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the innocent teenage girl standing in the door unsure whether to enter or not.

She was nothing short of a goddess. I blocked out all the immature thoughts around me as my eyes trained on her . Her Soft mahogany hair fell delicately down her shoulders and face resting in light curls on her back .

I don't know why but I longed to touch it , see if it was as silky as it looked.

A soft pink blush creeps into her cheeks as she steps in the room revealing herself fully for the first time .

Her big chocolate brown eyes scanned the room warily and I wondered what she saw . Her eyes landed on mine inquisitively for a mere second and I internally scolded myself for not smiling at her when I had the chance. She started to walk slowly across the room to Mr. banners desk not making eye contact with me again .

He hadn't even noticed this exquisite creature enter the room. He was too busy thinking about whether or not he should separate the very touch feely mike Newton from the very uncomfortable Jessica Stanley .

She almost tripped over her own two feet and I had to fight the sudden yet forceful urge to run and catch her at an inhuman speed . I somehow fought the urge to save her thus reveling our kind to the students of forks high school . That would be an Awkward parents evening. I internally chuckled at my mental joke.

Thankfully she regained partial control of herself and made the short trip to the teachers desk unscathed . I let out a shaky breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

I was to wrapped up in thoughts about the girl mere meters away from me that I barley heard Mr. banner telling her to sit next to me . I should have guessed she would be seated next to me as it was the only seat free , Either way I was still ecstatic .

As she walked up towards my desk tantalizingly slowly I realized something. Fate was defiantly on my side today .

Her dainty little fingers grasped the edge of the stool as she pulled it back to sit on it . The wooden stool was slightly to high for her so she had to jump slightly to get on it . I admired the way her long rich hair bounced at the movement.

I somehow managed to regain some of my usual composure and form a semi coherent sentence .

" Hello I'm Edward Cullen . And you are ?" Her large chocolate orbs bored into my eyes as she outstretched her small hand for me to shake. I jumped at the chance to touch her and outstretched my hand also.

Completely forgetting the fact that my hand would be colder than the coldest block of ice to her . Rather than cringe away from my touch she seemed not to notice the temperature of my skin. When I touched her it felt like an electric jolt shot up my arm and through my body .

I felt more alive than I had in over 90 years. I relished in the feeling.

" Isabella swan but everyone calls me Bella" Bella . This girl had me mesmerized. I only had one explanation for the weird feeling in my now useless stomach .

It was love at first sight.

The lesson flew by way too fast for my liking and I didn't even get a chance to speak to Bella anymore in that hour all I could do was stare at her shamelessly . I learnt that she was incredibly intelligent from the way she answered questions and took notes . she didn't blindly copy like normal teenagers , she added her own twists and examples.

The bell shrilled to life and much too soon for my liking and she was heading towards the car park . I silently thanked the gods that I was parked at the same side of the school as her .Hundreds of teenagers exited the school but my eyes were locked on Bella. When she reached the double doors she broke into a surprising run running into the arms of a tall russet skinned boys arms . My cold dead heart shattered into a thousand pieces when her lips crashed against his. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist and effectively pulling her against him tighter .with my vampire hearing I distinctly heard her mutter the words.

" I love you so much Jacob black "

* * *

Read and review


End file.
